Harry Smith Goes Shopping
Harry Smith Goes Shopping is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in April 2015. Synopsis It's time for Harry to go shopping once again! He is desperate to get his hands on the latest Zapper Rapper game, but Grace has other ideas. Plot Harry Smith is sat in front of the TV and farting once again, when he sees an advert for the new Zapper Rapper game, Zapper Rapper X! He quickly begs to go shopping - thankfully Grace Smith and James Smith are going to the Colham Variety Department Store today. Upstairs, Harry gets dressed, although he is struggling to get his shoes on. He is excited about finally buying the new Zapper Rapper game, however Grace notices that he is outgrowing his shoes and he has to choose a new pair instead of lay his hands on the game! He rages and storms into the front drive just in case she changes her mind. After a short walk, the three arrive at the department store. Grace asks Harry to buy some plant fertiliser. He walks over to the gardening department, where he spots Mae MacDonald who makes fun of him for having the guts to leave his house with James. Harry spots a venus flytrap display; he shoves Mae's hand into a huge venus flytrap before squirting her with toilet cleaner. He casually takes a bottle of fertiliser to Grace, however she quickly finds out what happened. Soon after, Harry farts in the shoe department. No matter how much he begs to go to the gaming department, Grace is more stubborn than ever. The assistant, Roy Townsend, starts explaining different shoes. Harry and James start off by trying on a pair of red canvas shoes. Much to Harry's horror, Christine Peel is taking selfies while trying out the exact same pair - they both scream and take the shoes off. Furry boots, purple lace-ups and black school shoes with pointed toes are all met with disapproval, though Harry eventually settles on some blue sports trainers. He eventually gets the chance to run off. While an announcement about his disappearance is made over the speaker system, Harry zooms through the toy department and knocks over a Fancy Hippos display to reach the gaming area. Harry stares in wonder at the Zapper Rapper X cover art and grabs a box, however Grace, James and a security guard find him. Without thinking, Grace slips the box into the bag containing the shoes before dragging him away. Grace, James and Harry walk away, with Grace yelling at Harry for running off. Suddenly Harry sees a baby ride-on toy - he hops on and does a big fart to roll it along, though he falls off, crashing into a rail of kids clothing. The wheeled rail speeds along and pushes other clothes stands out of place. He runs back into the toy department when another security guard notices what he has done. Amongst shelves crammed with dinosaur toys, he spots David Marshall wielding a plastic cutlass that some ignorant shopper left amongst the plastic dinosaur fossils. He challenges Harry to a sword fight, however the latter can't find anything to use as a sword, especially as the other cutlasses are sold out. He decides to grab the next best substitute - he spots Edvard Andersson coming up the escalator and steals his crutch, causing him to stumble over and break his glasses. Harry and David commence their battle with the cutlass and Edvard's crutch, knocking down whole rows of board games. They howl with laughter until Grace catches them bashing Mae MacDonald up; Grace is so mad she drags Harry away and heads for the exit. When they are about to leave the department store, Roy Townsend gives Grace the shoe bag which she left behind during Harry's antics. The alarm beeps and a security guard standing by the exit searches the shoe bag to find the Zapper Rapper game inside! She is so embarrassed about being confronted by the staff she explains what happened earlier and decides to pay for the game, much to Harry's delight. At home Harry screams with joy playing Zapper Rapper X all night. He reluctantly goes to bed and wakes up the next morning to a dreadful sight - all his games have disappeared! Grace found out about Edvard's broken glasses, so she has grounded Harry as well as banned him from video games, CDs and pocket money for a month! Harry screams louder than he has ever done before. Music *Luigi's Mansion - Training Theme (plays when Harry, James and Grace arrive at the department store) *Polygonet Commanders - Death Before Vision (plays when all of Harry's games have disappeared) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes